


Close To You

by bunbbi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: He sought her out in every touch and every gesture. Just maybe, she sought him out too.





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> A simple piece I wanted to write because I saw a post that compared Jake and Sherry to "Pride and Prejudice levels of hand-holding" and I haven't stopped thinking about it since. Also I couldn't get it out of my mind that Jake is always the one reaching for Sherry throughout their campaign but in their final scene together, it's Sherry who reaches for Jake... :')

It feels all too natural when Jake takes Sherry’s hand for the first time. Her fingers entwine with his and fill the space between his knuckles so perfectly they left a heat he could feel through his gloves.

And when he pulls her out of harm’s way, dragging her body protectively to his chest, her arms hook so comfortably beneath his, conforming to his body's shape as if she knew it so well. As if, all along, she’d been filling the pieces of him he didn’t even realize were missing.

More than once he does this. Always reaching for her. Until the idea that he was only it for the 50 million, that it was just another _job_ , fades into the back of his head and all he can think of is _her_ . Sherry. All blonde and blue eyes and the exasperation in her voice that melts into worry whenever he decided to do something that would _certainly_ get any normal person killed. But, as he learned through their time together, he _wasn’t_ a normal person, and neither was she.

Christ, he’d never say it out loud, but maybe that’s why they meshed so well together.

Why he was so drawn to her, had the need to be close to her. Felt his senses spark all at once whenever she so much as grazed his shoulder. It didn’t matter to him if she felt the same way. She’d already given him _so_ much. Made him feel things he didn’t think he ever could.

He just hoped, that when he thanked her, that she would believe him.

That she’d saved him, in every literal sense of the word. That he had _so_ much to say and _so_ much to tell her but could only express them in one simple phrase.

“Thank you.”

It was so unlike him. So out of character. So _not_ the Jake Muller he knew himself to be (but really, did he even know who he was?).

But she smiled, and it was like the sun pouring all over him. Warm, tender. The happiest he’d ever seen her. Arm draped around her, holding her as close as he’d ever get, and he couldn’t ask for more.

Until _she_ reaches for _him_ \--curling her fingers over his in a comforting hold, eliciting a familiar heat that rose through his glove. His “thank you” hanging in the air, no response given, just that one simple gesture and her bright smile--and it was all the answer he needed.

 


End file.
